Encerrados
by Akemii Fullbuster
Summary: Gray y Natsu pelean como de costumbre y esto hace que la poca paciencia de Erza se agote, ¿qué pasara cuando los mande a limpiar la biblioteca del gremio como castigo? Natray - Oneshot


Gray y Natsu habían estado peleando nuevamente por todo el gremio, cosa que no le había gustado en nada a Erza quien decidió hacer algo al respecto. Completamente furiosa, después de que continuaran con ese comportamiento infantil, mando a ambos a organizar y clasificar cada libro de la biblioteca acomodándolos alfabéticamente y por contenido. A ambos casi les dio un ataque al ver la enorme cantidad de libros frente a ellos.

Decididos a terminar con ello lo antes posible comenzaron a bajar los libros para poder acomodarlos como Erza les había dicho. Cada tanto se lanzaban algún insulto o mirada reprochadora pero evitando pelear para no perder tiempo. Se encontraban ambos limpiando un librero cuando Natsu vio una extraña grieta, lleno de curiosidad se acerco y comenzó a mover el librero dejando ver tras el mismo una extraña puerta.

Gray al notar lo inusualmente silencioso que se encontraba su compañero se giro para ver lo que hacia encontrándose a Natsu intentando abrir una puerta que se encontraba tras uno de los grandes libreros.

 _Oe idiota ¿Qué haces?_

 _¿Acaso no ves princesa de hielo? ¡Seguro que hay algo interesante aquí!_

 _Deja eso, Erza enfurecerá mas si te ve holgazaneando._

 _¡Yo no estoy holgazaneando! Solo quiero ver que hay aquí._

 _Debe haber una razón por la que estaba oculta esa puerta, seguramente no debemos entrar ahí._

 _¡Pues así solo me gana mas la curiosidad! ¡Oh ya abrió!_

 _¡Te dije que dejaras eso!_

En ese momento Gray comenzó a jalar a Natsu intentando alejarlo de la puerta entre abierta pero este mismo se resistió y comenzaron a forcejear, en medio de la pelea Natsu tropezó y termino llevándose consigo a Gray, ambos cayendo hacia la puerta. Al golpearla con sus cuerpos la puerta esta se abrió por completo haciendo que ambos entraran en una habitación casi completamente obscura cayendo por varios escalones.

Cuando Natsu dio contra el suelo después de rodar por las escaleras con Gray escucho como se azotaba la puerta dejándolos en total obscuridad. Rápidamente se levanto y encendió su puño para ver las escaleras. Comenzó a subirlas hasta quedar frente a la puerta y cuando toco el pomo de la misma pudo notar con horror que esta se había cerrado con seguro dejándole encerrado ahí.

Natsu se encontraba a punto de golpear la puerta con su puño encendido cuando escucho un sollozo y tras ese otro y otro. Aterrado por un momento de escuchar aquellos lamentos, se giro lentamente iluminando ligeramente la parte de la habitación donde se encontraba. Comenzó a bajar las escaleras buscando de donde provenían los sollozos y cuando estuvo abajo pudo verlo claramente.

En una de las esquinas se encontraba Gray abrazándose fuertemente a si mismo con su cabeza entre sus piernas temblando incontrolablemente mientras lloraba. Natsu se preocupo de sobremanera al ver esto pues no recordaba haber visto así a su rival cautela se acerco al azabache y comenzó a hablarle con suavidad.

 _Gray ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te duele algo? Anda dime._

El azabache alzo el rostro y por sus mejillas sonrojadas corrían ríos de lagrimas, sin entender el porque aquello enterneció al pelirrosa que rápidamente estrecho al mago de hielo entre sus brazos intentando tranquilizarle, a pesar de no saber el motivo de su llanto. En cuanto el azabache sintió los cálidos brazos de Natsu rodeando su cuerpo comenzó a disminuir su temblor y sin pensarlo hundió su cabeza en el pecho del pelirrosa dejando de su aroma y presencia le inundaran.

Natsu comenzó a acariciar los cabellos azabaches y al ver nuevamente ese suave sonrojo en las húmedas mejillas del mago de hielo no pudo controlar sus impulsos y tomando el rostro contrario entre sus manos junto sus labios en un suave beso. Gray se sorprendió de las acciones del dragon slayer pero se dejo llevar por las sensaciones que ese beso le traía.

Cuando Natsu comenzó a tocar con su lengua los labios contrarios, Gray siguió sus movimientos abriendo la boca para darle un mejor acceso lo que Natsu aprovecho para saborear el interior de la boca del mago de hielo y comenzar una danza con sus lenguas.

El azabache se sentía extraño y confundido pero la sensación de ser besado por el otro era tan cálida y agradable que no pensaba siquiera en detenerlo. Natsu comenzó a bajar sus manos acariciando el cuerpo del mago de hielo con suavidad. Recorrió su cuello y espalda hasta llegar al trasero del azabache el cual apretó entre sus manos mientras metía nuevamente su lengua en la boca del azabache.

Gray soltó un pequeño gemido al sentir las manos de Natsu apretar sus nalgas con fuerza y gimió aun mas cuando estas comenzaron a masajearlas apretándole y dándole ligeros azotes a su trasero cada tanto.

Natsu se separo ligeramente de los labios que había estado devorando para comenzar a bajar por el cuello de Gray dando besos, chupetones y algunas pequeñas mordidas marcándole. Al llegar al pecho del mago de hielo Natsu no tardo en probar esos rosados botones que al instante sacaron fuertes gemidos de Gray y lograron comenzar a despertar su miembro.

Natsu sonrió para si mismo al sentir el miembro de Gray despierto a través de su ropa interior friccionando con su abdomen y continuo entretenido en los pezones del azabache hasta haberlos déjalo completamente endurecidos, rojizos y húmedos.

Lentamente Natsu comenzó a quitar la única prenda que el azabache traía deslizando con suavidad el bóxer del mago de hielo por sus muslos hasta haberlo dejado completamente desnudo y procedió a quitarse su ropa con rapidez.

Al notar en que estado se encontraban ambos Gray no pudo evitar sonrojarse completamente, Natsu aprovecho su distracción para recostarlo en el suelo y separar sus piernas, poniéndose entre ellas. El pelirrosa comenzó a masajear con suavidad el miembro ya hinchado del mago de hielo haciéndolo gemir de placer.

Aprovechando que el azabache estaba inmerso en el placer que Natsu daba a su miembro el mago de fuego humedeció un par de sus dedos con saliva y con lentitud los dirigió a la entrada del mago de hielo.

Cuando Gray sintió algo suave pero firme acariciando su entrada no pudo evitar gemir aun mas y cuando el dedo de Natsu se comenzó a introducir en él Gray cerro los ojos instintivamente al sentir un calor ligeramente incomodo y muy extraño en aquella parte.

Natsu comenzó a mover su dedo en el interior de Gray mientras con su otra mano comenzaba a aumentar el ritmo de las caricias a su miembro, sin tardar demasiado introdujo un segundo dedo y con ambos comenzó a embestir la entrada del lago de hielo.

Gray estaba completamente perdido en el mar de nuevas sensaciones que Natsu estaba provocando en él. Por un lado disfrutaba enormemente de la mano de Natsu en su miembro haciéndolo llegar al clímax pero también se encontraba confundido por aquellos dedos que entraban y salían de esa parte privada que nunca antes había sido tocada de esta manera.

Se sentía bien, no podía mentir, aunque había sentido una incomodidad al inicio ahora esta había sido reemplazada por una especie de ardor placentero en conjunto con una sensación de hormigueo en el vientre.

Sin pensarlo demasiado Natsu decidió terminar de preparar al mago de hielo y ayudarlo a relajar aún mas su cuerpo para lo vendría así que tomo el miembro del azabache y lo introdujo en su boca succionándolo y jugando con su lengua alrededor del mismo.

Con eso Gray no tardo en llegar al orgasmo vaciándose por completo con un grito de placer en la boca del dragon slayer. El pelirrosa bebió gustoso lo que salía del otro y Gray sintió su cuerpo relajarse.

Natsu también observo como Gray se relajaba y se dejaba caer por completo en el suelo, con cuidado saco sus dedos de la entrada del azabache y comenzó a alinear su miembro separando aun más las piernas del mago de hielo y alzando ligeramente su cadera.

Gray sintió algo mucho mas grande que los dedos comenzando a penetrar su cuerpo, al inicio sintió un poco de dolor por el miembro de Natsu abriéndose paso en su entrada, Natsu se dio cuenta de esto y después de entrar lo mas despacio posible se mantuvo quieto un momento para dejar que Gray se acostumbrara a su miembro.

Natsu miro el rostro del mago de hielo con ayuda de las flamas que iluminaban el lugar donde estaban, se le veía hermoso, aun tenia ese sonrojo, sus ojos entrecerrados y se encontraba con su labios hinchados, rojizos y abiertos dejando salir pequeños gemidos.

Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de un perlado sudor y varias partes tenían las marcas de mordidas y chupetones que habían dejado anteriormente, sus pezones aun estaban endurecidos y rojos con marcas de dientes alrededor y su miembro comenzaba a despertar nuevamente.

Cuando Natsu sintió que se había acostumbrado lo suficiente comenzó con el vaivén de embestidas. Al inicio fueron lentas y profundas causando escalofríos de placer en el azabache, pero no tardo mucho en ir aumentando la velocidad y fuerza de las embestidas entrando cada vez más profundamente en el mago de hielo.

 _N-Natsuuuu…m-aahh-mas…_

 _Con gusto princesa._

Natsu aumento aun más la velocidad haciendo que Gray comenzara a gritar y gemir de placer sin descanso, cuando sintió que estaba cerca de terminar poso su mano en el miembro del azabache y comenzó a masturbarlo con fuerza.

Con una última fuerte y profunda embestida Natsu se vacío completamente en el interior de Gray y el mago de hielo al sentir aquel cálido liquido llenándolo no tardo en vaciarse en la mano del pelirrosa.

 _Eso fue genial, de ahora en adelante seas mía, mi princesa de hielo._

 _Como tú digas Natsu…_

 _¡Bien entonces vamos a casa quiero repetirlo!_

Natsu salió del cuerpo de Gray y sin molestarse en limpiarse se puso rápidamente los pantalones, recogió la ropa dándosela al mago de hielo y lo cargo llevándoselo escaleras arriba.

Sin pensarlo siquiera el dragon slayer rompió de una patada la puerta y con el mago de hielo en brazos se dirigió a prisa a su casa. En el camino el azabache se quedo dormido en sus brazos haciendo más fácil al pelirrosa el llevarlo. Cuando Gray despertó se encontraba en la cama de Natsu aun desnudo con el pelirrosa a su lado viéndole mientras acariciaba su cabello.

 _No bromeaba, realmente quiero que seas mío, no pienso dejar que nadie te robe de mi._

 _¿E-En verdad quieres estar conmigo? ¿Ser algo así como una pareja?_

 _Si serás mi pareja._

 _Pero… ¿como lo decides tan rápido?, siempre estamos peleando…_

 _Eso no importa ya lo decidí y no me harás cambiar de opinión. Además ya aceptaste._

 _Supongo… pero tendrás que dejarme ir arriba alguna vez…_

 _Claro que si princesa, cuando tu quieras. Por cierto ¿Por qué llorabas?_

 _Yo…tengo malos recuerdos de esa clase de lugares…cuando era niño otros niños mayores me encerraban en los armarios o habitaciones oscuras._

 _¡Que bastardos! ¿Por qué demonios hacían eso?_

 _No lo se, supongo que les divertía._

 _¡Idiotas! Pero juro que nadie te volverá a tocar siquiera un pelo, matare a quien se atreva a intentarlo._

 _Oe yo puedo defenderme ahora ¿sabes?_

 _Si, pero ahora eres mío y debo cuidarte como tal._

Natsu se acerco al azabache y beso sus labios con suavidad pero no se detuvo ahí, comenzaron nuevamente el acto completo pero esta vez tal y como prometió Natsu, Gray estuvo "arriba", sentado sobre su abdomen con el miembro del mago de fuego dentro de él cabalgándole con ayuda de los brazos del pelirrosa.


End file.
